


Raven's Poem to Robin

by Lothlorienx



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Comfort, Comfort Reading, Fan Poetry, Gen, Love Poems, Poetry, The End, fan poem, poem, raerob, robrae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4870447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothlorienx/pseuds/Lothlorienx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem give to Robin, by Raven, after The End.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raven's Poem to Robin

Bright and red and terrible, the fires of hell are night and day

Swirling all around me to try to beguile my very soul

The life of me belongs to what even I cannot say

As the inferno swirls around me and devours my spirit whole

 

Half demon, witch, but never a woman, I wanted not to be born

But my life went on, and I loved feeling, of air and breath and sky

The Prophecy ever fast approaching, and all I felt I could do was mourn

But you were there for me in my hour of need, saying I would not die

 

The sun will set, never to rise again, and the world will end flames

I never wanted it to happen, never to become true

Innocent people all turned to stone, no longer having any name

I could not have endured this, not without you

 

Cursed from my day of birth but even so the world did not end

Only paused, time waited and stalled, and the universe was saved

There is evil in my veins, dark and thick and endless, that I can never mend

Even with all your love, I will be forever cursed till the end of my days


End file.
